Justice
Justice is a major character in the [[Guilty Gear (series)|''Guilty Gear series]], and is one of its main antagonists. Justice is a female Gear, the first "complete" Gear that was created by That Man. She was the instigator of the Crusades; a hundred year war against humans and Gears that is the foundation for the majority of the Guilty Gear storyline. Justice was eventually defeated and destroyed by Sol Badguy. Character Design Gallery [[Justice/Image_Gallery|'Justice's Image Gallery']] Personality Story ''Background'' Justice is the first complete Gear, and the only one with a free will. After her creation, she quickly began to realize that Gears like her are nothing more than disposable weapons to humans, and she began to resent their race for dominating the earth. Given the power to control other Gears, she waged war against the Human Race, almost resulting in the genocide of all the Japanese people and their culture. She was eventually defeated and sealed in an interdimentional prison by the Sacred Order Of Holy Knights. She was freed by Testament in Guilty Gear, only to be defeated again by Sol Badguy. Before she died, she remembered a part of her past with Sol and That Man. ''Guilty Gear'' Story Mode states she's resurrected (or "unsealed") by Testament and sails off to destroy all the humans. She's defeated by Sol Badguy and finally hides to wait for humans to destroy themselves. However, this story can hardly be considered canon. When Sol finally destroys Justice she seems to regain her memories and her dying words are she wishes that "The three of them could talk one last time", referring to That Man as the third person. It is not known whether or not Sol actually knew that Justice was once his love Aria, but after defeating her and the truth is revealed, he vows revenge on That Man for everything he's done. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Justice's Story mode here is the story of how she fought the members of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, including the former knight Sol Badguy. This story is narrated by That Man, recounting these events that have already taken place in history. Justice initially battles and defeats Kliff Undersn, Ky Kiske and even Sol Badguy. After his defeat, it is revealed that Sol is actually a Gear and Justice decides to try and take over his mind using her ability to control all other Gears, but she fails due to Sol being created before her (this mind control ability only worked on Gears that were created AFTER Justice). Using Justice's bewilderment to their advantage, Ky and the rest of the Order "sealed" Justice away, ending the 100 year war against the Gears. ''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core PLUS'' Justice's Story Mode here is a retelling of her resurrection by Testament in the original Guilty Gear, her last confrontation with Ky Kiske and Kliff, finally meeting her end at the hands of Sol Badguy. In Story Mode for all other characters, Justice appears as a regular opponent, but these are only copies created by Crow and used as guardians. Gameplay In Guilty Gear, she is the game's final boss. In Guilty Gear X she is absent from the game, except in the Plus version, where she and Kliff are hidden characters unlocked via missions. In Guilty Gear X2 however, she is a secret character only unlocked by beating her on Level 230 in Survival Mode, accumulating ninety-six hours of normal gameplay, beating all sixty Story Paths, or completing forty of the game's missions in Mission Mode. Despite her inclusion in these games, her well-above-average attack power, reach, speed, and defense make her illegal in most formal tournaments. Justice herself takes on the role of an overpowered character, dealing out high damage and having good defense. She can also do well as a zoner, with both anti-ground and anti-aerial projectiles. Her only weakness is that her Overdrives are extremely hard to pull off, forcing inexperienced players to use nothing but regular attacks and special moves. Command List Justice's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Justice uses her innate powers as well as her armor's claws and appendages to deal out damage. She is considered to one of the series's most powerful characters, second only to Sol Badguy and That Man. Musical Themes *'Meet Again' - Guilty Gear Character Quotes References and Allusions *Her name could also be a homage to Metallica album and song "...And Justice for All." *Justice's (and Dizzy's) overdrive named Gamma Ray shares its name with a well-known German power-metal band. Trivia * Due to mistranslations in the first Guilty Gear game, and the blue ischium between the character sprite's legs, it was previously believed that Justice was male. This theory is proven false in GGXX^Core. * It is stated and confirmed in the Drama CD Side Black that she is Dizzy's biological mother. * It is heavily hinted that Justice was originally a human woman named Aria, Fredrick's (now Sol Badguy) former lover. It is not known whether or not she volunteered to become a Gear or was forced by That Man. Regardless, as a result, it is very likely that she lost all her memories of Fredrick and her former life, taking on the name of Justice. * Justice is the only character that can air dash from one end of a stage to the other. * It is speculated that Justice is wearing a heavy armor as a shell, and a woman is hiding underneath. * After their deaths in the storyline, the developers never balanced Justice and Kliff's gameplays to meet the level of other characters', since they're just extra characters. Because of this, they are considered overpowered, and as such, are banned from being used in tournaments. * In Accent Core Plus, Justice gains only one new move: a Force Break which is a somewhat powerful dash. Also the sound effect for her dash seems to be removed. * Justice's hair color was orange until Guilty Gear XX, where it was change into a red color. Also ther blue on her color scheme is a little more vivid. * In the original Guilty Gear, Justice had no respect action; she simply froze momentarily. * In Persona 4: Arena, Aigis has an Alternate color scheme that resembles Justice. External Links References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Command Type Gears